For Your Entertainment
by KuroshiKei
Summary: Just a drabble on how 'talanted' some Pokemon can be.


**Disclaimer** for **For Your Entertainment:** I do not own Pokémon (the series). What I owned is this plot that came from my dream.

**WARNINGS** for **For Your Entertainment: **This story is made in attempted humour and this writer will not be responsible for boring readers to tears if it is not humorous or entertaining at all. Out-of-character personalities might appear… if there is any (like how Raichu will- …Oops). Lastly, there will be odd behaviours that will be written and will never happen for all Pokémon in this one-shot. Lastly, this writer apologises for the poor naming of … all things.

Please note that there might be errors in this drabble. The writer is sorry for the 'inconvenience'.

**A/N:** This came to me from a dream (Yeah. It's weird). I can manage to remember a bit of it and came up with this plot. Consider this as another (?) drabble from me! :)

* * *

><p><strong>For Your Entertainment<strong>

Kuroshi huffed in annoyance. She has finally managed to keep the house back in order right after the _incident_. Shuddering at the thought of that _mess_, she proceeds to channel-surf around. She switches on the television. Suddenly, she stops.

"Welcome to the (Entertaining) Pokémon Skit Videos!"

She sits back and relaxes in the comfort of the sofa. _This might be interesting._

* * *

><p>"This video has caught many viewers interested by how Trainers make use of the theme. This live performance specially used today's theme 'Line Dance'. Enjoy!"<p>

Interestingly, they made use of Volbeats to do a line-dance to the slow tune. As Tailow fly over the bug Pokémon using a common move, Quick Attack, without exactly hitting them Kuroshi realises something.

…_Hey… I can make use of that for the battles…_

Two people joined in (must be Volbeats' Trainers) and continued the dance in sync with the Pokémon. Mysteriously, Tailow vanishes. At the near end of the music, two Tailows joined in the group and scattered confetti over. The group took a bow.

Kuroshi turns bored. She is about to reach for the remote again when:

"…is strangely named 'Mission Fail'. So! Enjoy the video skit!"

The screen darkens, that gradually shows Mudkip and Treeko. They started 'talking' in their respective Pokémon language. Glad that they had made subtitles, Kuroshi skimmed through.

Hi, I'm Mudkip…

Ah… everyone knows; this does not take a genius to figure it out…

**:(** (At that remark, Mudkip jabs Treeko angrily, making the whole scene shaking mildly) Shut it… anyway, we are the proud recorders-

- And editors to this video. In fact, we_ made _all of it. (Treeko proceeds to give a smirk) We proudly bring you 'Mission Fail'.

Anyone/Anything had not been harmed badly while making this scene. We also specially credited to our Trainer, who, later, scolded us all for making such a mess… (Mudkip turned teary). Ah… we talked too much. Now then, enjoy the show!

The screen blacken, and gradually the white italics surfaces

Mission Fail

(Cue 'Mission Impossible' theme)

* * *

><p>Raichu abruptly appeared in an impeccable white suit. A pair of sunglasses perched cutely on its nose (His? Her?) as it scouted around for potential threats in the darkness. The side reveals Raichu's statistics. At the bottom, it read: Mission – Get the blueprints.<p>

While Raichu moves around, it stopped, pulling out a pistol. Poochyena wandered around a corner and spotted Raichu. _Whack! _Poochyena fell. As the show continues, a couple of other Pokémon were met with the same fate.

Raichu suddenly pounced onto a crate. It snatched up a pile of papers. A green bar displayed a confirmation of completing the mission. Kuroshi gives a smile. _Where is the failing part?_

As if on cue, lights are suddenly switched on, revealing a pair of legs. Kuroshi paled as she sees the surroundings.

!

The scene pans around the messy living room. Overhead, a banner reads 'Happy Birthday!' A few Pokémon came out of their hiding places. Meanwhile, Raichu removes its glasses and looked like a deer in headlights as it slowly digested the facts. A red bar surfaces.

Mission Failed: Caught by the Higher-ranks – Trainer

Kuroshi gaped at the fading screen. The wave of comments washes over her as she slowly absorbs the confirmed hypothesis.

Wait- WHAT? IS that _my_ living room? (Recalls the pair of legs that was videotaped)Is that … _me_?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Like it? Hate it? Flames will be taken and be used for a bonfire. ;) I'll appreciate all reviews! Please press the review button!


End file.
